


for you

by ayel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kyoutani Cameo, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Sendai Frogs vs Yotsuya Motor Spirits, happy birthday kuroo, kuroo day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayel/pseuds/ayel
Summary: Tsukishima Kei valued privacy more than anything else; at least he used to.– my contribution for kuroo day 2020!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	for you

A hand on the waist.

A kiss on the cheek.

Fingers intertwining, caressing, lingering.

Kei watches his friends retrieve their coffee and pastries from the counter with fascination and, dare he say it, a little jealousy. Bokuto has always been an open book, expressive and candid, unapologetically so, that it really doesn’t come as a surprise how keen he is about public displays of affection, if he’s even as concerned about what the public thinks as he used to be. He doesn’t look like he is, though— especially not when Akaashi’s right there. Suddenly, no crowd ever matches up when he’s got his whole world right in his arms.

Kei thought someone like Akaashi would mind. They _are_ pretty similar after all; it’s why they get along best. He used to reason that it must be because it’s what Bokuto wants, and Akaashi simply wants to give him that. But it’s been five years since these two started dating, and Kei won’t go as far as diluting his friends’ relationship for his peace of mind. It’s glaringly easy to see that Akaashi wants these affectionate gestures just as much as Bokuto does.

Now, Kei’s no stranger to intimacy nor, contrary to popular belief, is he really opposed to it; but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to shake people’s gazes off when it comes down to it. He’s no stranger to the public eye, either and he has no qualms about people watching him play because he’s damn good at it. He’s way past that insecurity. But this is different. This is personal. This is Kuroo.

It’s not like he’s never thought about it— about holding his boyfriend’s hand at the train station, or kissing him before a match, or having his arm around him during awarding photo ops. He has. In fact, it’s been on his mind too often that he phoned Akaashi as soon as he saw his friend’s social media post about spending the weekend in Miyagi.

“Tsukishima,” Golden eyes flicker to the man who’s suddenly hovering beside him. There’s a slight wrinkle between Akaashi’s brows, but Kei’s more focused on the hands lightly gripping his friend’s sides. “You’re zoning out. Are you all right?”

A head, then, pops into view, slotting itself perfectly in the junction between Akaashi’s head and shoulder. “What’s wrong, Tsukki?” Bokuto pipes in.

Kei shakes his head. “Nothing. Sorry for calling on both of you on your days off.”

Akaashi’s face softens, a knowing glint in his eyes. “Kuroo’s birthday is coming up.” He looks at Kei expectantly as he takes a seat across from him. Bokuto wiggles beside him.

Kei felt warmth bloom across his face and Bokuto shamelessly _guffaws,_ attracting some scandalized looks from their fellow café patrons. He seems mildly unaffected by Kei’s glare. “What are you blushing about? You’ve been dating for over three years.”

“Kou, not so loud.” Akaashi places a placating hand, and although his words were meant to chastise his boyfriend, fondness seeps right out.

“Oof–! I keep forgetting you’re a big shot name around here, Tsukki.”

“You’re the Division 1 player, Bokuto-san.”

“Yes, but you’re the one whose face is up all over Sendai.”

Kei burns up again, from irritation and embarrassment both. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He needs Bokuto’s help, and he will not be getting it if he doesn’t manage to keep from strangling the older man.

“You’re not arguing.” Panic takes over Bokuto’s face. “Oh my god, this is serious, isn’t it? Did anything happen between you and Kuroo?”

“What? No. Can you just— please, sit down, Bokuto-san.” Kei clears his throat. “I… What was it like when you two came out to the media?”

Two pairs of eyes blinked at him, then at each other.

“Can’t say it wasn’t a little jarring— did I use that correctly?” At Akaashi’s nod, Bokuto continues. “The jackals were just becoming a household name. We spoke to the JVA before anything else, since, you know, it might affect promotions and sponsorships. Kuroo was super unbiased about it because he’s amazing like that, but you already know that. He laid it all out to me, and there was a plan for any scenario that might play out.

“In the end, what mattered for me was just really being able to tell everyone that I have Keiji. It was just a bonus that the support me and my team got never wavered.”

“People also stopped sending you fan mail with lingerie slipped inside.”

Bokuto almost looks sheepish as he laughs. “That too.” He turns back to Kei. “Why’d you ask?”

With the eager way he’s looking at him, Kei’s sure he doesn’t have to answer. He does anyway. “I was actually thinking of making us, um, public. I mean, I’ve prepared an actual birthday present, but I’m thinking he might like that too.”

Bokuto breaks out a grin so wide and bright, Kei feels like he should look away or he’ll burn his irises off. “I think he’ll like that the best.”

He obviously means well, but Kei can’t help the guilty feeling that’s settling in his gut.

* * *

It’s the Sendai Frogs versus the Yotsuya Motor Spirits today. Kei feels like throwing up for an entirely different reason.

Well, not too entirely. The event itself was essential for what he plans to do after all. And he wants to do it. The thought has kept him up for more nights than he can count to doubt that. This is Kuroo. This is _his_ Tetsu. Being seen with him shouldn’t feel like getting caught with his hands inside a cookie jar.

He straightens up and exits the restroom to one of the stadium’s hallways.

“Hey,” Kuroo casually falls into step beside him, and Kei feels the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. “You look nervous. That’s new. Do you want me to piss off Daishou?”

Kei rolls his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips. That’s probably one of Kuroo’s favorite looks on him— confidence. “I’m not worried about him.”

“Good. Destroy him.”

“Wow, this man woke up today and chose violence.”

“Nah,” Kuroo chuckles. “I’m pretty sure I wake up every day choosing only you.”

Kei stops in his tracks so abruptly that Kuroo almost trips on his own feet. They were nearing the end of the hall leading to the court. The game will begin on in about 15 minutes, so almost everyone has taken their seats.

Before Kuroo can take advantage of catching Kei off-guard with his remark, and before Kei backs down and runs towards the exit in the other direction, he speaks up. “Kiss me good luck?”

That seems to have leveled out the playing field, and Kei would’ve gloated with the way Kuroo’s jaw drops open if his own heartbeat isn’t so loud in his ears.

“Here?” Kuroo looks around. There are still a couple of patrons lining up to get hotdogs to take inside the gym. When he looks back at Kei, he seems to regain footing as he watches Kei’s expression falling. “Moonshine—hey, is it really okay?”

“It’s no big deal.” Kuroo captures Kei’s chin between his fingers and, with his lips, wipes off the little pout that his boyfriend probably doesn’t even know he’s wearing. Kei can almost taste his smile.

“You’re a big deal, always. You just surprised me is all. Do you feel better?” Kuroo’s hand moves to cup Kei’s cheek and he automatically leans into the touch.

“Mhm. I’ll destroy Daishou for you.”

“Yes!” Kuroo throws his fist into the air. “Defend my honor!”

“You’re so embarrassing.”

* * *

It’s Kyoutani spiking the ball right between two blockers that gets them to match point. And just like that, Kei is rotating to serve what they hope would be the last for this game.

Going pro definitely meant improving his service, so Kei can proudly say that they’re no longer ‘crappy.’ He’s even managed to pull a couple of service aces in the short time he’s been in the league.

He pulls up the collar of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his nose as a volleyball was tossed to him. Before the game started, he made sure to take note of where Kuroo will be. He’d never admit this to his coach, but he’s been eyeing that same spot through his peripheral during the match.

Kei takes a deep breath and starts dribbling the ball. He stops right after the whistle, turns to where Kuroo stood and looks straight into his eyes. Kuroo meets it instantly. Kei brings a fist to his chest, knocks on his heart twice, then brings the closed fist to his lips, kissing it before he singles out Kuroo in the crowd, pointing at him.

_For you._

"And that's a service ace from Sendai Frogs number 17, Tsukishima Kei!"

* * *

“I felt like the most beautiful person in the room.”

Kei laughs. “God, please stop.”

“I felt like an even bigger winner than the Sendai Frogs. Oh my God, I haven’t played in years, but this is definitely what winning feels like.”

“You’re being so extra.”

“No, seriously! Kei, I _swooned._ Me—Kei, baby, listen to me. No one would look at me and think that I’m the swooning type.”

“Did they get it on cam?”

“Oh, boy, I sure hope not. Or maybe I do, I want you to see it. Wait, no, that means other people will get to see it and I’m not sure they caught my good angle.”

Kei laughs again, rolling to his other side to face the love of his life. “Did I make your job difficult?”

“What? No way! After Bo and Akaashi, Chibi-chan and Kenma, I think we’ve softened the blow enough.”

“Hm. That’s good.”

“It is.” Kuroo’s thumb brushes gently over a high point on Kei’s cheek. Guilt wrapped around his insides again, and it must’ve shown because Kuroo is suddenly looking at him with worry. “What’s on your mind?”

Kei takes a shaky breath. “I’ve really been holding out, huh?” Worry morphed into confusion. Kei pushes forward. “I’m sorry I’ve been so weird about this when it didn’t even turn out to be that big of a deal. I’ve seen the way you look at Bokuto-san and Akaashi, so please don’t tell me that it didn’t bother you that I wanted to keep us a secret.” Kuroo feels Kei’s arms tighten around him as the blonde looks down. “You– you’re always putting others first, especially me, and I’m grateful, Tetsu, really. I’m just... I’m sorry I’ve only recently thought how it must be for you.”

Kuroo is quiet for a while. Kei could feel the intensity of his gaze. It makes him want to flee, but there really isn’t anywhere to run to when he’s boxed inside his boyfriend’s arms.

Kei feels Kuroo shift, pulling him close until they’re flush against each other. And then he is laughing, airy and deep and making Kei lose his wits. When they pull apart, Kuroo goes straight for his lips with a searing kiss. He rolls them slightly, he grips on Kei’s waist as he sits himself up, making the blonde straddle him. He reaches forward and strokes his lover’s hair. “You make me happy, whether people know it or not. That’s what you told me. I died, by the way, because that’s some Nicholas Sparks type of shit.” Kei snorts. Kuroo takes his hands and joins it with his. “You’re right, I’ve thought about it— of course, I have. But when you say you’re sorry because of how it must be for me like it’s some kind of tragedy, I just can’t allow it. Kei, we’ve been together for almost four years, and I’ve been in love with you for far longer. I know you’re reserved and that you value your privacy more than anything else, and I will always respect that.”

Kei kisses him. If he wasn’t sure before, there’s no doubt in his mind now that he definitely wants the world to know. “At least know that I don’t regret it.”

Kuroo smiles. “That’s all I’m asking.”

“Really? Should I return your birthday present then?”

Kuroo’s face lights up like a child’s on Christmas morning. “What did you get me?”

“Nothing, you said you didn’t want it anymore.”

“Tsukki—!

Kei laughs, feeling a bit ridiculous and a tad more in love. He cups Kuroo’s face and squishes whatever remnants of cheeks (the man has gotten so sculpted these days) he has left there. “Happy birthday, Tetsu. I love you.”

“I love you too. You’re the only one who really has to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> car, I love you forever. thank you for again for beta-ing!


End file.
